Before I fall in Love
by Follow the butterflies
Summary: DracoMalfoy is confused.Things are about to change,to fall in love..with someone so unexpected. He realises he's been wrong about her all these years. A mudblood as a friend..or somethin else? Luv is the only force capable of turnin an enemy into a friend
1. Reminisce

A/N: Hey guys...here's my first D/H Fic. Tell me what you think. The song lyrics is from Blink182 called "Dumpweed."

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling.

****

Chapter 1 Reminisce

__

It's understood...I said it many ways

"I'm sory Pansy, but...as hard as it is for me to say it. I think we should see other people." Draco looked down at his feet as he told Pansy Parkinson.

"What? You're breaking up with _me _? But baby, I don't...I don't understand..." she replied. Draco turned his head as she put her hands on his cheek. 

"It's just- it's not that I'm sick of you...it's just, it wasn't the way I thought it would turn out-" 

"What do you mean it's not the way _you _thought it would turn out? What about _me, _Draco? What about what I want? It had always been what you want!"

"You know that's not true.."

But Pansy ignored him. "I wanted to make you happy. You're old enough to realise it but no, you haven't realised it at all! Have you had any idea, Draco? Have you at all, that the fact I've been the one planning our future. So I don't get...I don't get...why we're separating!"

"Pansy, I said it's over." Draco whispered.

"Don't—don't you l-love me?" she now had cold tears running through her cheeks.

"I've gone through it once, and I don't want to go through it again, Pansy, it hurts." 

"But sweet cake..."

"Please." Draco took her hand off his cold, pale cheeks, "I would suggest if you could stop calling me food. We're through."

"That's it!" Pansy looked at him angrily, "If that's what you're selfish little self wants. You don't know what you've just lost! Go ahead and leave!" Before he knew it, she had slapped him across the face. Hard. She waited for him to leave, but he did nothing but sigh. 

__

Too scared to run, I'm too scared to stay...

He gave her the white roses that he was holding in his hand, "Goodbye, Pansy." He gave her his last kiss on her cheek and Pansy showed no guilt for what she'd just done.

As Draco walked out of the Parkinson Manor gate, she threw the flowers on the stone cold floor, running back inside her house after she slammed the door. Crying...not for the fact that her love had just walked out of her life...not because of the empty spaces that were now forming in her heart...but with anger and hatred. Draco Malfoy, left the grounds.

__

I said I'd leave

But I could never leave her  
And If I did  
You know I'd never cheat her...

Draco decided to go back to his very own Manor, the one he got for his 18th birthday, and also for succeeding and graduating Hogwarts. He was walking in deep thought, having the quality time to himself gave him the freedom to get to know himself now that Pansy couldn't push him around anymore. But he can't...All he's ever thought of was Pansy Parkinson, the girl of his dreams, as he once thought. But he also thought about their relationship, that was heading nowhere at all. He thought of the fact that he did almost everything just to be with her...Pansy was his life...but so he thought. 

Confused, Draco feels he should give love a break for now...just until, he finds the right woman.

....

__

But this I ask  
It's what I wanna know  
How would you feel?  
If I should choose to go...

Draco headed for Diagon Alley the next day and spent the few hours thinking, while sipping his cups of butterbeer in the pub.

"Thanks, bub." He tipped the bartender, as he placed two galleons and five sickles on the counter. He got out of the Leaky Cauldron, and found something that disturbed him.

__

Out of all the people...he thought to himself, as he saw Miss Parkinson with Adrian Pucey, walk out of Flourish and Blotts sharing a single vanilla swirl cherry, Draco's favourite. He looked at the boy with disgust, _Dork. _Pansy always had the guys she wanted...and she always had back up.

As the two new formal Slytherin sweethearts got closer to where Draco was standing, he turned away and walked the opposite direction.

__

Unbelievable! he thought dully, full of loath and jelousy. He didn't want to talk to her at all, or congratulate her with her new man...why should he?

Even though he didn't like some of the things she did, when they were together, but he managed to forgive her and still love her. But he started to think...Had she felt the same way towards him? He felt used.

__

Another guy  
You think it'd be unlikely  
another guy  
You think he'd want to fight me

Adrian, was a tough one in Slytherin. Though he was a year older, of course Draco was the toughest. But now, Draco had realised the mistakes he's made, and if he kept this up...who knows how he'd end up. Ever since Draco had graduated Hogwarts, the mean, arrogant, cold-hearted Draco Malfoy had alternated to someone....different. 

Draco couldn't help but think about what just happend that day of the break up, he thought that Pansy Parkinson, the girl who supposedly loved him, would be upset and crying of the fact that they're apart. But he now realised, he was very wrong. He's sitting there every after second he would glance at the two new lovebirds snogging, made an even emptier space in his heart.

__

She's a dove  
she's a fucking nightmare  
Unpredictable  
It was my mistake to stay here...  
On the go...and it's way too late to play  
I need a girl that I can train...

Draco walked to the Florean Foretscue's Ice cream parlour, looking back he thought, _Pansy's a pretty girl. Her personality needs to change. _

Half of him thinks, it was a mistake that they broke up, but the other half says, it was the right thing to do. He couldn't take it any longer, she was treating him like shit.

__

Well no more of that. He told himself.

A lady took his order and watched him sit there quietly on his chair in deep thought. Will he ever get someone else that he can call his girl, who would appreciate everything he'll do to make her happy? A girl, that he can be happier with....

But no, nobody can replace Pansy.

"This is life." He muttered.

"Pardon?" the lady who had just arrived with his order.

"Oh, nothing." Draco looked up, startled. He was suprised to see a lady knowing his business. 

"Love problems, honn-ay?" she winked, and poured extra chocolate syrup on the chocolate swirl vanilla sprinkles, with mini-chocolate frogs on top. "Don' worry, it's in the house, sugar!" 

"Th-thanks...I guess..." 

"So, what's your name, lad?"

"Draco Malfoy." He replied, forcing out a smile.

"Oh, a Malfoy, eh?" Nice meet'n ya honn-ay, I'm Mrs. Dollia." She smiled, folding the tray between her arms, "Women, huh?"

Draco raised a brow, "How did you know?"

"I know l'ossa things. It's all right, you'll fine' the right woman. You're still young, you'll live." She gave him another wink. 

__

What the hell, this lady's freaking me out...

But soon he realised she can give pretty good advice. They talked for a few minutes as Draco ate his ice cream. He was glad to get to talk to a former Outstanding Divintation student, to give him the advice he needs- who is also, of course, experienced.

As they talked, Draco glanced over to what looked like three familiar beings. He smirked at each one of them and thought, _Potter and friends..._

~

In the midle of December, he decided to visit his family back in the Malfoy Manor for the holidays. 

__

I heard it once  
I'm sure I heard it twice...  


"Pansy was you're type of lady, she was unique. She's different from a few other girls. Darling, I always thought she was the right one for you." Narcissa said, who had just arrived from her grooming schedule. She didn't seem too happy about the news.

"Who would have thought that girl was a fraud?" said Lucius Malfoy, never the less, still the same Lucius Malfoy. "She used you, son. What can I say? They're women."

Mrs. Malfoy looked at him strangely, "But they're not all like that, sweetheart."

__

My dad used to give me   
all of his advice..  
He would say  
You got to turn your back and run now  
Come on, son  
You haven't got a chance now

"Just trust me." He told his only child. Has Lucius ever had belief in his boy?

Lucius walked over to his wife, and the two proud pure-bloods shared a kiss.

"Get a room." Draco rolled his eyes and glanced at his parents with disgust. 

Draco spent most of his time that afternoon, walking around the Mansion, giving himself a tour. He missed this place. It hasn't changed since he left. He grinned as he found a large room, filled with Quidditch equipments. He walked around and noticed many of his old brooms that hung on the wall.

He stared at the still-shining broom last on the lineup. He touched shiny broom...the one that got him into the Slytherin Quidditch team...he ran his fingers up to the golden words that engraved "Nimbus 2001". It brought back memories....

__

I need a girl that I can train  
I need a girl that I can train

He sighed. Reminiscing back in the Quidditch pitch, showing off his new Nimbus 2001 broom. The thought of Ron Weasley barfing out slugs made him laugh even harder...Granger giving him, Draco, her dirtiest look and hating him for causing all this...it was his fault...she went to help Weasley. More thought were rushing in his head as he stared at this single broom...

That Granger...he couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

He wondered how she was doing, if she was actually as smart as sh ewas before...her dreams if they were ever accomplished...something he hadn't done himself. He grinned as he remembered back in the day, when the dreamteam showed total hatred whenever he made fun of them. _The good old days, _he gave out a small laugh.

__
    
    "At least no one in the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in, they got in on pure talent..." 

__

Turn your back and run now...  
You haven't got a chance now...  


"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood!"

I need a girl that I can train...  
I need a girl that I can train...

He frowned at the thought.

Turning back to reality, Draco blinked. He rolled his eyes and started to look at something else. _Why the hell am I thinking about...about..Granger Mudblood?!_

Turn your back and run now...

He stared out his window, the wind blowing his face. Sometimes, he thinks about the past...with jelousy... he just doesn't want to admit it. It was one thing he was good at, he was good at denying things. Why can't he think of a single happiness, good times or jokes he had shared with _his _friends? Why can't he think of anything happy....why doesn't he have a good friendship with Crabbe and Goyle... (Who completley forgot about him. Probably too stupid to remember how to owl him...)... Why couldn't have good friends...like that Potter and Weasel with their little Muggle girlfriend...why can't he have Granger...Why....

Draco's heart started beating fast, and his eyes widened with horror. _What was that!? _He thought, _Get a life!_

You haven't got a chance now....

****

Ok end of first chap.

And now for my world famouse desperate poem...

****

The chicken says bawk  
The cow says moo  
The dog says bark  
So please review!

****


	2. Nothing is what it seems

****

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers!!! Um, yeah this next song lyric is called "Brand new low" from the band you all should know called Treble Charger. 

****

Chapter 2 Nothing is what it seems

__

Over and over I keep wondering why...

Draco left the Malfoy Manor on mid-January, bringing some of his Quidditch equipment with him. For some odd reason, he felt like bringing his Nimbus 2001 more because...well...because.

__

What's wrong with me? He thought as he carried hexed the equipments down into his own basement. _The last person in the world to think about is...a Mudblood...What the hell? I'm Draco Malfoy. Not a Mudblood lover, I'm a pure-blood Malfoy. What will father say if he knew!? _He ran his fingers up his shiny blonde hair as he slapped himself mentally.

-

"LEAKY CAULDRON!" he bellowed. Eventually he was covered with smoke and landed with a soft thud in front of the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace. He straightened himself and tried to brush himself clean. He stared around the pub and noticed two startled eyes staring at him at the number twenty-four table, right beside the fireplace.

__

Then I give up and see that look in your eyes  
Cuz if I trip...and fall  
I'll be to blame  
And If I hit the wall...  
I'll still be the same...  


"Well," a built, messy jet-black haired boy blurted out, "It's Draco Malfoy!" 

"Hello, Potter." Draco smirked. He looked around the table and found him wrap his hands around a familiar elegant looking woman with bright auburn hair. He shifted his stare and found the impressive tall freckled redhead sitting beside a gorgeous woman with copper curls, who was reading the latest issue of Witch's weekly. At first he didn't notice who she was, but kept staring as she scanned her bright sorrel eyes on the page. The only one...

__

Mudblood? He thought, learing. _No. _

"Granger." He grinned nodded towards her. Hermione Granger jolted a little as she looked up at the voice. 

"Oh, it's you." She went back on her issue, as though nothing just happened.

"It's been long." He said smoothly. Ron and Harry exchanged grins. 

"Hell yeah." Harry replied, "So let's see it."

"See what?"

"_It_" Harry repeated and pointed his shoulder. Draco looked confused. _What the hell is he talking about? _

"The Death Mark, you ferret- They mean the Death mark!" Hermione retorted, rolling her eyes. She shook her head slightly and went back to reading.

Draco raised a brow and lifted his shirt slightly, finding Ron and Harry flabbergasted to see nothing engraved on his arm whatsoever.

"By now you should all have realised that I'm nothing like my father." Draco said coolly. 

"Yeah, I'm sure your not." Ginny had spoken and rolled her eyes. 

Draco moved to the empty chair beside Hermione and spinned it so as he sat down, he rested his arms on the backside of the chair. "I see you all have changed...physically-"

Hermione casted him a disgusted look, "I see you _haven't_." 

"Me?" he pointed his fingers on his chest and gave out a little laugh, "Of course I've changed, Granger. Can't you see?" He spread his arms wide causing Harry and Ron snorted out loud. 

"Watch out now, Malfoy- Hermione might just bite you." Ron said darkly.

"Where's Pansy?" Harry asked trying to change the subject. Hermione shifted a little, obviously despising the fact that Ron and Harry aren't minding _Draco Malfoy_ being in _their_ table. 

"We broke up." He said flatly. This caused everyone in that table to look at him, everyone even Hermione. 

"Seriously?" Harry's smirk grew wider, "Right!" 

"Yeah, serious." Draco shrugged. Ron and Harry were exchanging disbelieving looks, while Ginny was trying not to laugh as she fixed her eyes on Hermione, who was just sitting there with a brow raised.

"We could just get used to you, Malfoy." Harry pursed his lips. Hermione casted her death glare, "What are _you _doing!?" she hissed. 

"Relax, Granger. It's old news." Draco said, yet calmly. 

"Oi! Two butterbeers, mate!" Ron called out to the fat bartender. 

"It's on me Weasel." Draco nodded at the fat bartender who had just brought in the butterbeers for them. Ron sat back on his chair with his legs, rocking his chair with his arms crossed and eyed Malfoy carefully. Harry and Ginny exchanged impressed looks, as Hermione gave out a funny sound; a mixture of half a disbelieving and a critical sigh. 

__

Is he serious? Hermione thought to herself as she pretended to re-read the same paragraph in the page. _No. Just because the time has changed, doesn't mean he has. It's old news, my ass. It's probably another Malfoy stunt. _She rolled her eyes again.

__

Wasting your time with your so called friends  
The ones you adore and the ones you pretend  
And it's kind of sad and deranged  
But it's not so bad that it can't be explained

Hermione knew what Ron and Harry were doing...They were just testing Draco in case he really is "just playing"...

...Right? 

Hermione thought, _Why is he here? Why is he talking as though we've just met him...or even, like old best friends? Since when were we ever _friends? _Does Harry and Ron realise they're laughing WITH the old school asshole? Do they even realise its _Malfoy!? 

"Make that three," Draco smirked, hearing Hermione's funny mixture of sound and glared at her.

__

Draco? A gentleman? She continued thinking, as she pretended to read the same page she had been reading for the past thirty minutes. She glared at the grey-eyed blonde, still gelled back like usual. _Changed. Yeah, as if. _

"What's the matter with you?" Draco had now turned to hear, as if he had just noticed she had been quiet during the conversations. 

"You actually want to know, Malfoy?" she asked softly. "Excuse me." She murmured. She stood up and headed to the girl's bathroom. 

"She still hates me, doesn't she?" Draco asked, smirking.

"What are you talking about, _still_? She _always _hated you." 

__

Cuz in my mind  
It's all a waste of time  
And there's no excuse at all  
Then I realised...  
Suprised  
You were right all along

Hermione found herself in a cubicle. What should she do? She doesn't want to accept Malfoy, even if he changed himself two hundred times. _No, _she told herself, _you go out there and talk to Harry and Ron. They're both mad! _

She sighed and slowly walked out of the bathroom. She walked to the table only to find Draco Malfoy by himself. 

"W-where's everyone else?" Hermione looked at him suspiciously. 

"I killed them all." Draco winked. Hermione didn't sit down...but she stood stationary in front of him with her arms crossed. "Where are they, Malfoy?" 

"Ease off, Granger." He had already spinned the chair back into place and was now rocking on it with his feet partly on the table. "They're gone to get some ice cream. Don't worry, they'll get you some." 

Hermione tried to grab the Witch's Weekly from her chair, but his arm caught hers, "If you'll excuse me. I'll go and catch up—"

"You're not leaving me here, are you?" he asked her. She looked at his disheartened grey-eyes, he was still holding her arm.

"What if I want to?" she replied, pursing her lips, "I'm not staying here with you, thanks." She got out of Malfoy's light grip and grabbed her paper. Draco leveled the paper back down to where it came from. 

__

And I want to know  
Have I gone too far?  
Have I sunk to a brand new low?  
And I want to know  
If I've gone too far  
Cuz I've lost all my self-control

"What do you want?" Hermione taking her hand back. 

"Do you still hate me?" Draco asked out of nowhere.

Hermione gave him a weird look, "Of course I do." 

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." He replied coolly. For a second, there was silence. "You know, there's no point of going there. They're probably coming back now." 

Hermione didn't want to admit it, but he was probably right. She sat down on Ron's chair, trying to stay away from Malfoy as possible. 

"Why are you so quiet?" he put his legs back down and looked at Hermione with curious eyes. "That's not the Hermione I know." 

Hermione's heart did a flip as he spoke her name. She probably didn't notice but she was giving Draco a funny look.

"Because I'm wondering," she said, "why _you're _here." 

"Why not?" 

"Um, well, let's think." She put her index finger on her lip, "you're Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy talking to _us. _I was expecting more of a sneer than a conversation." 

"Well, I guess you thought wrong." He shrugged giving her a smile, which made the hairs on her back stand up.

__

What does he want from me? She thought.

"You're not so bad, Granger." Draco found himself saying. Hermione waited a few seconds hoping right away he'd say he's only joking.

She laughed, "Coming from you? You're _joking..._right?" 

Draco curled his bottom lip and shook his head, as he stared at the ceiling, "No joke. I'm more suprised than you." 

She raised a brow, not realising she shifted herself up so her elbows were resting on the middle of the table, face to face with _him. _"Wait a minute...so back there, you were talking about how you, Draco Malfoy, have changed, a different man...after all these years?"

"That's what I, Draco Malfoy, say to you, Hermione Granger." Draco said sarcastically. 

"No." she said a little too high-pitched. 

"No?" 

"No. I don't believe you." She shook her head. Malfoy moved up forward on the table, and was now almost an inch away from Hermione. She had never seen his eyes this close before...for the first time...she realised...they were the most amazing pair of grey eyes she's ever seen....  


"I like you." he whispered. 

__

Guilty as charged  
I've been convicted and tried  
Was it too much to ask you to take my side?

Hermione's heart did another flip, and looked at him as though she just noticed he was there. "Don't say that." She said seriously. 

"I like you." He repeated, grinning. 

__

Cuz there's nothing left to defend  
When it's always me  
That you blame in the end

"Shut up!" she went back to her chair, seated straight up. "Shut. Up." Hermione was shaking her head. 

Draco on the other hand, stayed where he was, shrugging. "I can't help it. I've been thinking. A lot. And that's the only reason—it makes sense--"

__

Cuz In my mind, it's the perfect crime

And there's no excuse at all when I realise  


"Stop it, Draco!" she covered her mouth in horror, realising she had just mentioned his first name, "Stop it." She said softly, "I don't. You don't mean it. I don't want to hear it." 

"I-" Draco started gently. 

"It _doesn't _make sense!" she pushed herself forwards on the table...Malfoy was astonished.

__

Damn it! She flushed. She had pushed herself forward too much that she had accidentally crashed her lips on his. She didn't move back, she looked at him, wide eyed...aghasted...

Malfoy's mouth was merely open when this happened...he too, froze as he looked at her discomforted face. 

__

Suprise.....  
You were right all along...

"I..." she began softly, breathing heavily, hoping...if she could just...wake up and realise this was all...a bad...bad...dream...

__

Nothing is what it seems  
To me you're sleeping without the dreams  
Without you, nothing defines me...

Before she knew it, Draco had moved his face closer to hers...as their lips met...Hermione broke it out in an instant. 

Her expression was nameless...she covered her mouth with her hands. "I...I'm seeing..."

Draco sat back on his chair, rocking it like he did before. "Seeing...what?"

"Seeing...I'm seeing..." she bit he lip as she tried to think of something to say, "someone else."

Hermione knew Draco was stunned, but he had a good way of hiding it. He just shrugged.

"That's all I needed to know." He said...to Hermione's suprise...gently. "I just wanted to tell you...that..." he stood up, "Thanks for your time, Hermione."

"But-"

"See you around, Granger." He nodded and headed off.

__

When I'm slipping away  
It's only you that can find me  
And I'm over my head again  
I'm falling from end to end...

Hermione's elbows were almost falling out of the table, as she watched Draco walk out of Leaky Cauldron.

__

What have I done...

__ __ __ __


	3. Her confrontation

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! FF's being weird though it wouldn't let me see the new reviews and it says 7 reviews and I only see 3. But oh well. 

****

Chapter 3 Her confrontation

Draco jumped and rubbed his eyes as the doorbell rang like crazy. He stood up, wearing nothing but boxers (A/N: AHHH), and ran his fingers through his hair causing it to look all screwed up. 

He cussed to himself as he ran down the stairs, struggling as he tried to pull on a clean shirt. "Hold your godamn hippogriffs..." he muttered. "It's eight in the morning...stupid...fuckin'..."

He opened the door, and the doorbell echoed through his halls one last time, and found himself face to face with a familiar girl with short blonde curls, covered with a thick feathered jacket.

"Pansy?" he squinted his eyes, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Pansy Parkinson was standing on his doorway, with an angry look on her face. She rolled her eyes at his question.

"Okay...don't answer me then. What do you want?"

Pansy stormed inside his house, shoving her jacket into Malfoy's face. He raised a brow as she walked to through the halls into the living room.

Draco went to his kitchen and got a cup of coffee and melted frogs and walked through the door connected to the living room.

Before he could give her the cup of coffee, she had spoken.

"We broke up!" she yelled.

Draco raised another brow. _What's she talking about?_

"Adrian Pucey! You know him." she shrieked, "We went out after you and I broke up." 

Draco looked at his ceiling, as though pretending he hadn't known that. "Sorry to hear that, then." She grabbed the cup of coffee and drank it with one sip, "So, what do you want me for?" 

But she ignored him, "And you know what that manwhore said?! He said I was a selfish, little conceited, brat! Can you believe that?" tears were running down her eyes, though Draco didn't understand why, "He broke my heart, Drake...I'm alone now. But then I realised- I realised...now all I really want is...is you! You're my only hope!" 

"Pansy," Draco began gently, "We were over a long time ago. And I don't think I'd want to start that again-"

"_You _think? What about me, Drake? I got nobody to love me, now! And y-y-you're telling m-me that you don't want to help? Draco...I thought...I thought you loved me..." 

"_Loved._" He said, still avoiding the eye contact, "Don't tell me that I haven't been thinking, because I have. I've been thinking about you, I've been thinking about _us. _But you know what? All I can ever remember is how you used me like a rag. All those sleepless nights, for you...useless, Pansy. Can't you see? I've _loved _you once and I was shattered- and it's hard to face the fact that there are still bruises in my heart. I've learnt how to move on and so should you, Pansy. We can't be together again...just understand-"

"_No. _I don't _want_ to understand!" her face was hot with anger and she was standing up, scowlding at him. Draco finally looked up at her vital face. "How can you do this to me, Draco Malfoy? I love you! How hard is it to love back? I forgive you! We can be together again and be happy...."

"It's very hard." He said, gritting his teeth. 

"I-is t-there.... A-a-another girl? Draco? Do you love someone else?" her hands were on her hips and her face was red and wet. 

"I have my eyes at someone else." 

"_NO!" _she said in disbelief, "_I'm _the girl for you, Draco. No, this can't be happening. How could you..." she burried her hands on her face as she cried worthless tears. 

"You got to learn to open your eyes. You'll find him, but I don't believe I'm the one. You can cry me a river all you want- you're welcome to stay here as my visitor- I'll make you breakfast. I still care Pansy. But I don't...I _don't_ love you." 

"W-who is it Drake? Tell me. W-w-who's the girl?" Umbrage in her eyes. Draco looked away. "TALK TO ME DRACO!" 

Draco simply shook his head. She walked directly towards him and tried to smack her hands to his face. But she didn't....She held her hands up in mid-air, waiting for Draco to say something.

He stood there, looking through her cold, selfish eyes, waiting....

"Do it. That's all you ever do." 

"P-please, Draco. Don't make me regret this-"

"Oh, you won't." He crossed his arms, waiting for her strike. But instead, she burst out in tears and stormed out of the living room. 

"I _hate _you, Draco Malfoy! I hate you!" 

****

A/n: ok that was really bad, but anyways OK. 


End file.
